Harry Milgram
by Puer2
Summary: The war is over, now it is time for Harry to discover why it was so easy for Voldemort to take power. This story is inspired by Milgram's experiments back in the 1960s. Why was the population so obedient? Or will this turn into a story about punishment and revenge on the Deatheaters?


Disclaimer: JKR owns all and rules all, Milgram was the source of this genius. None of the following is related to the two previously mentioned intellects.

A/N: Some reviews would be nice, I don't really mind the manner in which these reviews are posted. Also, this is AU, that means that I am taking an extreme amount of liberty in my work. So if I mention something that isn't cannon, please take it with a grain of salt. Finally, this will probably be somewhat off the main stream and as such, might be thought provoking or just shut down your brain that anyone could write something so off kilter. Either way, I hope you enjoy or that I provoke some sort of reaction.

Background: Stanley Milgram conducted an experiment in the 1960s to determine if Germans were more obedient than the rest of the world, the results were shocking.

Harry woke up to another day in paradise. The private island residence ran a clinic that was attempting to determine how the last war could have been prevented. How could a society of educated individuals not only ignore the rise of a dark lord, but how could they have followed his every command. Even if a number of them were under a compulsion spell, a vast majority were not under such conditions.

As Harry glanced out from his veranda, he wondered how the experiments would conclude. Indeed, today is the first day that the trials are being run, after he meticulously designed the procedure and the acquiring of the test subjects. He still had the occasional nightmare about the war, the streets littered with bodies, the scene more gruesome and terrible than can be imagined. His thoughts then strayed to the final battle, the battle that saw Britain's two most formidable sorcerers face off in an epic duel to the death. The memory of Tom's desiccated body brought the faintest hint of a wry smile to his face. For "Lord" Voldemort to be brought down by a simply dehydration spell was somewhat shocking.

Pushing those memories aside, Harry snapped his fingers and called "Dobby!"

An excited house-elf appeared immediately at his side, quivering with excitement, it wasn't every day that they had visitors, "yes Master?"

"How many times must I mention that you are to call me Harry?"

"Yes Master, Sorry Master, I mean sorry Mr. Potter, I mean Harry" as he said this, Dobby was wringing his hands

"Is the banquet hall ready to receive our guests?"

"Yes Sir" said Dobby as he saluted with his right hand.

"And are the guest rooms organized?"

"Yes indeed Sir"

"And are the testing rooms ready?"

"Yes Sir, all we wait upon is your word for the systems to be activated!"

"Good, good, Dobby. I want you to go ahead and turn on the generator and ensure that everything is functional." Said Harry as he began to rise out of his seat, disturbing the beautiful view that he had been watching. He was very glad that he had saved the house-elf and somehow managed to convince the ministry to spare the lives of the death eaters and their families. "And finally Dobby, don't forget to set up the accommodations for our 'special' guests."

"Yes indeed master, those rooms have had their locks double and triple checked to ensure that those guests can't leave."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt in treating the fallen enemies with such mistrust, but his resolve hardened as he remembered what they had done in the name of 'purity'. As a matter of proper procedure, Harry had ensured that all of the people administering the test and those that were the proverbial 'lab rats' were segregated and treated equally. It would do no good for his results to be invalidated because of one or two organizational mistakes. There would only be shot at this, as the test subjects would either be so affected, or would be dead by the end of the experiments.

Harry double checked the time table to see ensure that all of the t's were crossed and that the i's were dotted. Glancing down at his watch, Harry was glad to see that there were only two hours until the guests began to arrive. It was now time to preform one final review of the 'program' before it was to begin.

Number one, private and remote location to ensure that no one can interfere, check. Have all communications to and from the island be blocked, check. Have all of the wards been set up correctly, so that upon arrival of the guests, they can be activated, check. Are the test subjects and testers going to be kept isolated from one another, check. Is all of the equipment set up and functional, check. Is my presentation ready to show to the audience for tonight's banquet, check.

It seemed to Harry that everything was ready to begin, now it was just time to wait for the guests.


End file.
